Modern power systems must deliver energy efficiently and reliably. This is because people depend heavily on electricity. Electricity powers many devices such as computers, cell phones, lights, appliances, and machines, all of which integral to the lives of many citizens. As society's demand for energy increases, power system infrastructures need to improve to provide the increasingly important resource of electricity in both an efficient and reliable manner.
Large power plants typically generate electric power and send the power through a power grid distribution system before the power reaches a target load. However, power systems may experience problematic events such as fluctuating power output from generators, significant changes in loads, or physical damage to the distribution infrastructure. To improve reliability of power delivery systems, the power delivery system should be able to adjust and adapt to such events.